


Sharing Hoodies

by that_one_blind_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_blind_writer/pseuds/that_one_blind_writer
Summary: Yelena Belova and Natasha Romanoff, but make it girlfriends stealing each other's clothes
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	Sharing Hoodies

Natasha let out a sigh, rummaging through her closet in search of something to wear. She had to meet with Fury today, try and convince him that yes, Yelena was fit to go on missions. And no, having a team of two ex-Red Room assassins wouldn’t end in disaster. Hopefully. Did Clint have to deal with these constant meetings and arguments when he brought her to SHIELD? Because if he had, she was really starting to feel bad for him. This was exhausting work.

She picked out a hoodie to go with her outfit, startled when a mess of blonde hair dashed passed her, and the hoodie was yanked from her hands.

“Yelena! I was gonna wear that!” She protests, turning to see the younger woman clutching the garment tightly to her chest.

“Sharing is caring.” Yelena insists, pulling the hoodie over her head.

“Yeah, but that was my last good hoodie, and now I’m cold.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep you warm.” Yelena replies, pulling her into a hug and smiling innocently at her.

“You’re going to be the death of me” Natasha sighs, grabbing one of her leather jackets instead.


End file.
